Moments that last Forever
by zerochance321
Summary: I wonder how she feels about me? Does she knows what she means to me? I loved her even though she didn't love me back. I'm willing to take the chance of telling her. But how will she reacts? Oneshot. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto's POV:

How did she feel about me? Did I mean anything to her? Am I just a friend to her? Couldn't we be something much more? Well whatever! If she is happy with that guy than I should feel happy for her. But I know I can make her happier. She is the best thing that ever happens to me, yet the only thing I am in her eyes is a person that belongs to the sideline. I loved her and yet in my heart I knew that she didn't love me back. I just wished that the moments we shared lasted forever. The pain in my heart made me realize that this is reality. Should I tell her how I feel? Or is it best that I leave it alone? I think, that I should tell her or else I might never move on. All I need is a chance to say how I feel and to say goodbye. Because this will be the end for me, and the moment where I'll search for a new beginning.

The last time I seen her was at her house, in her room. I came by to see her, but to find out that she wasn't there. I decided to go to the park. It was the middle of the night, so I thought no one would hear. I played my violin, played my heart out. To only find that she was right there in front of me. "Hey" I said looking at her. She looked at me and said "Wow I didn't know you played the violin and were that good too" looking surprised. "There are many things that you don't know about me," I said coming close to her face. I asked "How is it with your love life?" She answers me, but was looking down. " I still didn't tell him" Than I said something that might ruin our friendship. " Why couldn't you just love me instead? I could make you happy." She looked shock about what I just said. Than I went up to her and whisper the message that was meant to be sent, a long long time ago. " I love you"

After I said those words I ran away. Not ready for her answer. I decided to go home. Only to hear that I was moving away from her. Somewhere far away, someplace new.

I asked why, to only hear that it was for the family's business. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I didn't have much time before I leave, so I want to go up to her and say goodbye.

I went back to her house. To only find her on her bed crying. I want to go in and comfort her like I use too. Teasing her, protecting her, and loving her. But I know now that telling her was a mistake. Instead of doing the things that I use to do, I hurted her. The best thing for the both of us was to be away.

When it was time for me to go I wonder was it better that I left it like this. I mean being away from her. No I thought this was the last time I'll see her, so I'll take my chances. Right here, right now. I went to the park, to see her sitting on a bench. I walked up to her. She said nothing at first. Probably wondering what to say. So I'll talk first. " I am leaving, moving far away from here" She looked shock and answered. " Why?! That's not fair, you were always there for me and now you are leaving me?!" "When are you leaving?" she said looking like she was about to cry. "Now" I said. "Will you come back?" she said as tears began to form. "Probably not" I said, sounding like I didn't care. I started to walk back to the airport to get on to the next plane. She watched me walk back. I guess this was the end for the both of us. I turn around facing her. "Good bye" I said.

When I got back to the airport and got on my plane. I thought that maybe I could find a new beginning. Who knows what life will bring us. But I do hope that there will be a guy that will love her more than I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Amu POV:

I'm in love with this guy, but he never seemed to notice me. So this year I made sure that I'll confess my feelings to the person that I loved the most. Than one day, I met this guy that I bumped into. He was handsome and kind. Before I knew it, he was like a best friend to me. I could always tell him everything, my life, my feelings, my secrets. He said that he would always be there when I needed him. Like he promised, he would visit me daily. He would always supported me, protected me, teasing me. He was like a brother to me.

One day he asked me "do you love someone?" I answered him "yes I do, but he never seems to notice me" I asked "what about you?" He thought long and hard and finally said "hmm you guess" I said, "That's not fair!" He laughed and said, "Fine I'll give you a hint. It's someone that always makes me happy, no matter what happens." I answered, "Hmm oh I know it's your mom!" He laughed saying, "Well that's true, but someone who takes my troubles away." Suddenly he looked serious and was looking straight into my eyes. He answered "You" I took it as a joke and replied "I hate liars you know." He replies "Aww sounds like she doesn't believe me at all" I answered, "Of course I don't! You're always teasing me." He looked down and said, " Guess I'm like the boy who cries wolf." He looked straight into my eyes and said "hey" I answered, "What?" He looked down again, closing his eyes he replied "Never mind I don't think I will. Grow up already would you?" I was confused about what he said, so I asked, "What does that mean?" Before I know it, he was already gone. That was the last time I saw him.

The next night, I realized that he didn't come to visit me like he use to. I decided to go outside for a walk. I passed by the park and heard a sorrow melody floating in the air. It was coming from the park, so I decided to follow where it was coming from. Than I saw him. He was playing a violin. I wondered why it was sad in his music. When he was done playing, he noticed me and replied "Hey" I was so amazed that I started to complement him. "Wow I didn't know you played the violin and were that good too," He said "There are many things that you don't know about me" He wondered about my love life. I told him that I still didn't confess to him. Than he said something that might changed my life forever. He told me that he loved me. I was shocked by this answer, than all of a sudden he ran away, before I could reply. I decided to go home. I wondered how I felt about him. Did I feel the same way? I mean he always was there for me. But he and I are in different levels, he was older and I was still in elementary, while he is in high school. Those made me realize that the moments that we spent, was I hurting him? I never thought about his feelings before. I started to cry due to the reason that I wasn't helping him, the same way in which he helped me. Before I know it, I felled asleep.

The next day, I decided to look for him, to give him an answer. I thought he might be at the park again. I searched everywhere for him, but soon I got tired, so I rested on a bench. Than I saw him, walking toward me. I wondered what to say to him. He replied and told me that he was moving away. Suddenly I acted like a spoil brat, by saying why he was going to leave and that it wasn't fair to me. I asked him when he was going to leave and he replied now. I could feel that I was about to cry. I asked him would you be back. He answered "Probably not" He sounded that he didn't care, but that just hurted me even more. He walked away and said good-bye to me. I started to cry, that the person that meant a lot to me had to go. I realized how hard it would be with out him. That he was the one for me. I started to remember the moments that we had together. Than I realized that the person I loved was him. I couldn't let him go until I tell him how I felt about him.

I ran to the airport. I pushed the people away to look for him. By the time I arrived there, the plane was already gone. I wondered if I would ever see him again. I know that my feelings for him were real. So I will keep these feelings for him and the next time I see him, I'll make sure to tell him. Even if he falls in love with another person, I'll still tell him that I loved him. Because he deserves the love that I wasn't able to give. Who knows what will life bring us, but I know that everybody deserves a second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Conclusion:

When Amu realizes that the plane left, she knows now that her feelings for him was for real. She knows that life without him would be harder for her. She was about to leave until she saw him. He didn't leave yet, maybe it was the second chance that she needed. After all everybody deserves a second chance.

Amu POV:

Is this for real?! He is still here, this is my second chance, so don't ruin it Amu. It was hard to answer to him. I just couldn't find the right words. As I began to struggle, he said, "you only need to say three words" I replied, "I like you" He looked disappointed about what I said. "No not I like you…I love you!" He laughed saying "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He was still teasing me after all that has happen. I said, "I thought you had to leave" He said, "I do, it's just that I missed that plane because of you" I asked, "Do you have to go?" He answered, "Yes I do, but don't worry I will come back for you" I didn't want him to go, but as long he feels the same way for me I know that he will come back. "I'll be gone for a long time, will you wait for me?" I replied "Of course" When the next plane came, I had to say my good-bye. Of course I'll wait for him, after all he is the one that I love the most.

Ikuto POV:

Knowing that she loves me back. Made me feel that a huge weight has been lifted. I wanted to give her something before I left. But I guess the next chance I see her, that will be the first thing I do. Who knew that someone like me could find happiness? My heart belongs to her, so I'll work harder to finish the family's business. Nobody can ever make me feel like this than her. Because she is the one that I love with all my heart. The only person right for me.

Three years later:

Amu POV:

I wonder how long will I see him? It's been years since I last seen him. We had contacts with each other, through the phone and letters yet that wasn't good enough for me. I still have feelings for him. Every time I remember his face I blushed. It makes me wonder if he'll recognize me. I wonder how much he changed. Right now I am in high school, waiting for him. Many people asked me out, but I always give them the same answer NO. Even if I wait forever, my feelings will remain the same for him. I grew taller and my body changed a lot, so I do wonder will he recognize me. One day when I was walking to school. I heard a deep similar voice. "Are you Amu Hinamori?" I replied "Yeah, who's asking?"

Suddenly he hugs me and said "Well I see the milk is doing it's job" as he started to held me tighter. He quickly turned me around and I got a clear look at his face. He was the one that I was waiting for all my life. He has gotten taller and even more handsome, especially when he was in a suit. I asked, " Is it really you Ikuto?" He replies "The one and only" I asked "No more phone calls or waiting for letters?" He answered, "Not any more from now on I'll always be at your side." I finally said something that I always wanted to say. "From now on we'll be together forever."

In this life I realize that, when someone is close to you, they could be something much more. My love for him is like the sky. It is ever lasting and it keeps extending to further places around always connected. Always take a chance; you made never know what might happen, if you're lucky like me. You could have ever-lasting happiness.

"Hey Amu" he said, "Yes?" I replied. "You finally grown up" he said. "Yeah" I answered. "Okay than that means I could do this!"

He kissed me, so passionately. To make up all for the days that we haven't seen each other. All that love he told me was the truth. The kiss was filled with all the love for me.

"Since you are grown up I guess I could show you something even more passionate than this" "What?!"

Every body has a chance to find happiness. May you find happiness with your special someone!

THE END


End file.
